High School Boy Crush
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Kiriha X Taiki  KiriTai  from Digimon Xros Wars, a ordinary high school boy story about his experience about Love, slight Akaiki, Slash, Boy x boy,


High School Boy Crush

_A/N: This time I want to make a KiriTai fic with other themes. It's a school crush fic, so this fic is not related with Digimon and Digital World stories, just an ordinary fic ^_^,  
>Hope you guys will enjoy this XD.<em>

_Anyway this already been edited by: _FanofBellaandEdward, thank youuu for her! Love and cuddles as always w~

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**

Chapter 1

Taiki went to school like usual with Akari and Zenjirou, his best friends since he was little. They went to Shinonome's high school. Suddenly they stopped at the school's gate and saw an unfamiliar limousine arrive at their school gate.

A blond haired boy with cold blue eyes, dressed in expensive clothes exited the car and a lot of girls stared at him when he walked to the school. Taiki and his friends stared at him too, wondering who the strange boy was.

"Who is he?" Taiki asked.

"I don't know, but he's definitely a rich guy!"

"Weird, I've never seen him around here, but I kind of feel familiar with him." Taiki mumbled confused.

"Oh! I remember now! He's a transfer student from France! And I heard his family is very rich and noble, everyone respects them!' Akari replied.

"You really are a gossip queen~" Taiki teased and Akari blushed.

"No, I'm not! It's just that my friends keep blabbering about him. I wonder where she is now…" she said as she tried to find her. "There she is." she pointed at a girl staring at the blond boy.

Taiki and his friends tried to enter the class but with the crowd outside the room, it proved to be difficult. So many students were whispering and chattering about the new student. Taiki tried to find the blond boy but he couldn't find him anywhere. When the bell rang, everyone hurried to their class.

"I think the new guy will be here." Akari whispered to Taiki.

"Why you are so excited about it?" Zenjirou asked annoyed.

"Well, I just heard of it. Anyway I'm not that interested in him!" Akari defended herself.

Taiki sighed; his best friends were fighting again. But they stopped when their teacher entered the class.

"Okay students, I like to introduce the new student!" she said as she let the blonde buy enter the class. The girls started to whisper to each other and squealed.

Zenjirou become annoyed; he always wanted to be popular with the girls. Akari watched him like he was a murderer or something while Taiki was curious about him.

"My name is Kiriha Aunoma." The boy introduced himself.

An awkward silence hung in the class. No one was brave enough to ask him questions because of his cold tone and his death glare to everyone. He showed the anti-social aura to everyone and the girls stopped whispering when they met the glare.

"Okay, you can sit there." the teacher pointed to an empty chair next to Taiki.

Taiki was shocked at first, but he showed a warm smile to Kiriha when he approached him.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Taiki!" Taiki said cheerfully and stuck his hand out, but Kiriha just ignored it and sat down, attending the lesson silently.

"The Kiriha boy is too cocky." Akari murmured.

Zenjirou put his hands to back of his head. They were in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, he's really cold and seems… anti-social." Zenjirou agreed.

"Yeah, guys, I already tried to talk with him but he keeps ignoring me." Taiki frowned sadly as he looked at Kiriha who sat on the corner bench, eating his lunch alone. Then he stood up and disappeared.

"But I won't give up." Taiki said determined.

Akari and Zenjirou stopped talking and stared at him.

"What?" they asked confused.

"I will make him my friend!" he explained. "I can't stand seeing him alone like that…"

"Geez, don't you have enough friends? You're a popular guy, Taiki!" Akari protested.

"Yeah or maybe you don't want lose to him, right?" Zenjirou teased.

"Look guys! You guys are my best friends and no one can replace you, but I can't stand seeing people alone; everyone deserves a friend…" Taiki retorted as he went to catch up with Kiriha.

"Do you think he's in love with him?" Zenjirou asked jokingly, but his eyes were troubled.

"Maybe, I mean he has never been so exited …" Akari replied frowning.

Taiki saw the blonde guy entering the library which was empty because everyone was having lunch and no one was allowed to bring in food or drinks to the library.

Taiki approached Kiriha who was staring at the bookcase, trying to find a book to read.

"Uhmm… Hi again Kiriha." Taiki began to start a conversation.

"…Hi…." Kiriha replied slowly.

"Uhm… Anyway, you're new here, would you mind if I show you around?" Taiki asked nervously. Kiriha shook his head.

"No need, thanks." He answered coldly and went to another bookcase, Taiki following him.

"Uhm… how about outside of school, are you sure?" he asked, not giving up.

Kiriha sighed and faced him. "I already said I don't need your help, please leave me alone." He said.

"B-but why? I'm trying to help you." Taiki replied confused; no one ever rejected his help.

"Look, I can take care of myself, I don't need someone or so-called "friends", no, I never need it." he said as he stormed off.

Taiki was speechless.

Night time on the street and Taiki and Akari went out the minimarket and he helped her carrying the shopping bags.

"So he's really anti-social, eh? No wonder because a lot of people want to get his money." Akari replied after hearing Taiki complaining about him. Akari giggled when she found out someone rejected him like that.

"Hu-uh, I just had no idea, there's something suspicious about him."

"Taiki, all rich people are like that. Maybe he has a trauma about his ex friends. Maybe, I'm just guessing." Akari said and they stopped talking when a fat man and a thin man stepped in their way and showed a knife.

'A robber!' Taiki thought panicking.

"Give us money!" one of them said in a evil voice.

Taiki stepped in front of Akari, who shivered, to protect her. 'Run, Akari." Taiki whispered.

Akari nodded and finally ran away.

"Hey! She's escaping!" One of them tried to catch her but Taiki grabbed him. However he wasn't strong enough to fight him and the robber finally punched him and kicked him until he was bleeding and fell. One of them pulled a knife and almost stabbed him.

"Stop!" someone said, then kicked both of them, fought fiercely and made them scared. They finally fled, the savior helping him to stand up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I-I'm okay, T-Thank you so much!" he said as he bowed to him.

"Yeah, you should go home, okay?" then he stepped away.

"Wait! Can I know your name?" he said. He seemed to have heard his voice somewhere but he didn't know because the stranger's hair was different.

"No, but you can find me here." he answered before he vanished in the dark.

Taiki finally arrived home and his mother hugged him. Akari came to his house and was glad Taiki was saved.

The next day Taiki told his best friends about what had happened the night before and the unknown savior.

"Seriously, blonde guys again?" Zenjirou asked incredulous.

"Yeah, he was really strong and muscular!" Taiki nodded.

"Wow! I wish I can see your hero!" Akari exclaimed.

"Yeah, I will visit him again in the same place!" Taiki replied.

"But won't it be dangerous? I mean last night-" Taiki cut her off. "No, it wouldn't because he said he will be there." he smiled.

Then Taiki saw Kiriha arriving at school. He was still trying to befriend him.

Akari and Zenjirou sweat dropped when Taiki finally made a move at him.

"Let's make a bet." Zenjirou smirked.

"Okay." Akari smirked back.

"He won't be able to befriend him in two weeks!" Zenjirou answered.

"Okay, if he will?"

"I will date Chiisa, the ugly fat glasses girl!" Zenjirou replied grimacing. Akari laughed.

"Deal!"

To be continued!

Hello! Thanks for reading until end, sorry if this not so exiting but there will be a lot surprise later in other chapter w anyway 'Aniki' is not Masaru okay? And there no other character from other Digimon series w please reviews XDD


End file.
